


Die Namen der Dinge

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Berlin [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Outing, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Tatort Berlin, Till Ritters POV, Vacation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Till findet, Felix ist viel zu kompliziert. Felix macht sich Sorgen um Sebastian. Und Sebastian träumt von Schokopops.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/85765.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Namen der Dinge

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** steht am Ende, da Spoiler  
>  **Zeit:** 45 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Eigentlich sind Geschichten, in denen Kinder vorkommen, nicht so mein Ding. Aber das hier mußte einfach sein, das Prompt schrie danach :)

***

In manchen Dingen war Felix einfach viel zu kompliziert. O.K., er konnte verstehen, daß er noch nicht wollte, daß Sebastian etwas erfuhr. Der Kleine war gerade erst zehn und hätte das wahrscheinlich auch noch gar nicht richtig verstanden. Außerdem sollten sie dafür vielleicht genauer wissen, was das eigentlich war und wie lange es halten würde. Wirklich, er verstand das. Aber er hatte trotzdem keine Lust, daß sie deswegen den Urlaub in getrennten Zimmern verbringen sollten und sich dann wie Teenager nachts heimlich zum anderen schleichen. Das war ihm im Alltag schon immer viel zu blöd. Wenn Sebastians Mutter sich wenigstens noch ab und zu um den Kleinen gekümmert hätte, dann hätten sie immer mal wieder ein freies Wochenende gehabt. Aber die war ja weg. Was Felix natürlich sofort wieder betonen mußte, weil er wohl glaubte, damit ließe er sich erweichen. Aber da hatte er sich geschnitten. Inzwischen war er immun gegen Felix Hundeblick.

Naja.

Fast immun.

Zumindest heute und bei diesem Thema. Das war ihr gemeinsamer Urlaub, und sie waren erwachsen.

"Jetzt stell' dich doch nicht so an! Du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken. Der Junge ist zehn -"

"- fast elf -" warf Felix ein.

"- der denkt doch noch gar nicht soweit. Sag' ihm halt, es war nur noch ein Zimmer frei. Oder daß es so billiger ist. Da mußt du nicht mal lügen. Oder sag' ihm gar nichts - er wird nämlich überhaupt nicht nachfragen."

Felix seufzte. "Und die anderen Leute? Wenn jemand was zu ihm sagt?"

"Wer kriegt das denn schon mit? Wir sind doch unterwegs und immer nur zwei, drei Nächte an einem Ort. Außerdem könnten wir ja auch, wasweißich, Brüder sein."

"Brüder." Felix sah ihn skeptisch an.

"Adoptivbrüder, meinetwegen."

"Du spinnst doch. Das glaubt kein Mensch. Die werden alle denken, daß wir ... daß wir ... du weißt schon."

Dafür, daß Felix immer so tolerant tat, stellte er sich ganz schön an. "Was weiß ich schon?"

"Zusammen sind."

Sie starrten sich an. Till wurde plötzlich bewußt, daß sie zwar schon seit einem guten Jahr gelegentlich Sex hatten - wenn Sebastian bei einem Freund übernachtete, auf Klassenfahrt war, die Großeltern besuchte - dem ganzen aber bisher noch nie einen Namen gegeben hatten. Zusammen also. Das klang ... nicht übel. Daran hätte er nicht im Traum gedacht, damals, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren, aber ... er konnte sich wohl mit der Idee anfreunden.

Felix räusperte sich und er sah auf. Felix Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich verändert, war irgendwie nachdenklicher geworden. Vielleicht war ihm ja das gleiche aufgefallen. Ob er fragen sollte?

"O.K."

"Was, O.K.?" Till hatte über dem _zusammen_ irgendwie den Faden verloren.

Felix seufzte, aber es klang nicht mehr so von Herzen kommend wie eben noch. "Dann probieren wir's eben. Wenn er fragt, sagen wir, daß Doppelzimmer billiger sind."

Zum Glück war Felix nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, daß Sebastian sich fragen könnte, warum dann nicht er und sein Vater in einem Doppelzimmer schliefen. Aber er würde ihn bestimmt nicht darauf hinweisen. Sebastian würde sich nämlich sowieso gar nichts fragen, sondern sich über den Urlaub freuen, die Wildwassertour, die er geplant hatte und vielleicht sogar über die Wanderungen, die Felix vorschwebten.

***

Er sollte recht behalten. Also, irgendwie jedenfalls.

Sie waren schon ein paar Tage unterwegs und bereits an der zweiten Station angekommen. Alles lief wie am Schnürchen. Naja, weitgehend. Beim Kanufahren hatte Felix Wasser in die Ohren bekommen, was der Laune etwas abträglich gewesen war. Dafür hatte er sich beim Wandern Blasen gelaufen, und Sebastian hatte nach der Hälfte der Strecke verkündet, daß er nicht mehr weiterkonnte. Aber sie schliefen jede Nacht im selben Zimmer. Im selben Bett, die ganze Nacht. Ohne Streß, ohne umständliche Planung - ganz selbstverständlich eben. Und Sebastian kommentierte das Thema Doppelzimmer nicht im geringsten. Bis sie am Morgen des fünften Reisetages etwas verspätet zum Frühstück kamen. Sebastian saß schon am Tisch, hatte sich in Abwesenheit seines Vaters eine große Schüssel Schokopops vom Buffet geholt und war gerade dabei, dazu auch noch Kakao zu bestellen. Felix legte einen Finger an die Lippen und sie schlichen sich in Sebastians totem Winkel an. Und erwischten just den Moment, in dem der Kellner fragte: "Wo sind denn dein Vater und sein Freund heute Morgen?"

Felix erstarrte und wurde so bleich, daß es fast lustig gewesen wäre, wenn Till nicht im gleichen Moment vor seinem inneren Auge gesehen hätte, wie Felix ihm wortreich erklärte, daß das mit ihnen beiden nicht so weiter gehen konnte, wegen dem Jungen, wo der doch schon ohne Mutter -

"Die sind noch im Elternschlafzimmer." Sebastian warf einen zufriedenen Blick auf seine Schüssel Süßkram. "Aber Till trinkt Kaffee und Papa Tee."

"Na, dann weiß ich ja schon mal Bescheid", antwortete der Kellner amüsiert. "Das bring ich Euch aber erst, wenn die zwei da sind."

Sebastian nickte und fing damit an, die Schokopops in sich hineinzuschaufeln. Vermutlich mit dem Ziel, so viel wie möglich davon zu vertilgen, bevor Felix auftauchte und das Schokoladenzeug gegen Vollkornbrot tauschte. Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Seite und sah, daß Felix wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht hatte.

Seinetwegen durfte Sebastian soviel Schokopops essen wie er wollte. Jeden Tag, wenn's sein mußte.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

>  **(Sommer)Challenge:** Tabelle Orte: Elternschlafzimmer


End file.
